Swaped Suitor
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: A suitor who comes for Edmund finds that her real true love is closer than she thinks.


Chapter 1: Princess Decadia

It was a beautiful day on the island of Green Valley, a small country to the south of the Lone Islands. There were beautiful blue-green waves crashing on the shore. Dolphins were leaping out of the water, and everything was in bloom. And lucky princess Decadia (full name Decadianna Maria-Rosalie) was able to see it all from her bedroom window.

She was just finishing her hair, getting ready for the big trip to Narnia.

'_4 more days_,' she thought. '_4 more days until I meet my future husband_.'

This 'future husband' she was talking about was the Narnian majesty King Edmund the Just. She had heard many stories about all the battles and adventures he'd been in. Without even meeting him, she knew he was the one for her. She just hoped he felt that way too.

She had just set down her hairbrush when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called. In came her favorite maid, and one of her best friends, Selmantha.

"Princess Decadianna, the boat is ready to leave."

"Thank you, Selmantha. And I've told you before, when we're not in a royal's presence, just call me Decadia. Not Princess, or Highness, or Majesty, or Decadianna. We're best friends."

"Yes... Decadia."

They both giggled softly.

"Are you ready to leave?" Selmantha asked.

"Yes, thank you."

With that, they picked up her bags and headed to the boat.

-4 days later and 1 hour from Narnia-

Four days before, Decadia had been calm and very excited. This was her first trip to Narnia. Now, just one hour from meeting Edmund, she was getting very nervous, and a bit nacreous. She called to Selmantha for help. When Selmantha arrived at her cabin, she got quite a scare. "Decadia, what's wrong?" Decadia was sitting on her bed deathly pale with a stunned look on her face.

"Oh, Selmantha. In one hour I am to meet the man I am wishing to marry. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't propose? What if his siblings don't like me? Oh, if the High King doesn't approve of me-." She was cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

"Decadia, calm down. I'm sure he'll love you. And his family will love you too."

"Do you really think so?" Decadia asked, looking a little less nervous.

"I really do." She answered with a smile.

By the time they docked and were on their way to Cair Paravel, all the color had returned to Decadia's face, and she was much less nervous.

Before she knew it, the great castle was in sight.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

'_Another day, another suitor_,' thought King Edmund, This will be the third one for him this month. All the ones that come for him, or Peter, are always these crazy princesses or queens who cake on the make-up and wear the ridiculously over done hair-dos and the dresses they wear to make themselves appear more beautiful than they believe themselves to be. They would then spend the next few days flirting and making crazy wedding plans because they have the insane idea that he, or Peter, would actually fall in love with them.

"Please don't make me meet her," Edmund begged his older brother. "I don't want to meet another one."

"I don't blame you for that, but unfortunately you can't turn them away. You are the Just you know." Peter told him. "Well, will you at least meet her with me?" Edmund asked, widening his big, brown eyes. Much to his disappointment, Peter shook his head.

"Sorry Ed. I can't. The Tisroc has come to meet with King Lune, and he wants me there as well."

"What's he coming for?"

"Apparently, the Tisroc has a problem with the way trading has gone on between Archenland and Calormen. He wants to meet with King Lune about it."

"You really have to go?" Peter nodded. Edmund groaned.

Peter laughed. "Don't worry. You'll survive. I'll be back at supper."

He walked away, leaving Edmund in front of the castle.

After about 5 minutes, he saw a carriage pulling up. As it stopped in front of him, he put on the fake, plastered smile he uses on all the suitors. But, as he saw the girl coming out, his phony smile turned into a real one. The girl he saw walking towards him was very beautiful. She had on simple dark red dress, with very little makeup, and her dark blonde hair fell freely down to her waist.

"Hello," he was finally able to say. "I'm King Edmund. And you are?"

"My full name is Decadianna Maria-Rosalie, but I prefer Decadia. I'm the princess of Green Valley, a small country south of the Lone Islands."

They were both silent.

Finally, Edmund said, "May I escort you to your room?"

"Oh, thank you. Let me just get my bags."

"Oh, you're Majesty, please. Let me get them." Selmantha offered.

"Thank you." Decadia replied.

The walk to her room felt like it lasted for hours. Finally, they were in front of her door.

"I'll come and get you when it's time for supper."

"Thank you King Edmund."

With a bow, he left.

Chapter 3: Supper

"Are you alright your Majes- Decadia?," Selmantha asked, with a concerned tone in her voice. Decadia hadn't moved. She was still up against her door, in the same position she had been in when she closed it. "Are you feeling okay?"

"That's just it Selmantha. I feel fine. Whenever I thought of this day, I expected myself to feel all weak kneed, and nervous, and love-struck. But... the thing is... I don't feel any of those things. I'm able to stand on my feet, and I don't feel dizzy or sick. Whenever any of my other friends tell me about meeting their true love, they always felt those things." She stopped talking, and just sat on her bed. Selmantha sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking?" Selmantha asked her.

"I don't know what to think."

"Here's something, "Selmantha suggested, "are you in love with King Edmund?"

Decadia thought about this. "No. I don't believe I am. I thought I was. But, when I finally met him, there was no feeling. When I do meet my true love, they'll be something."

"So, shall we leave?"

Decadia sighed. "It would be rude to leave before even spending an hour here. Tomorrow evening we will. I'll tell them tonight that my mother has sent me a message saying something has come up and I must return."

"Alright. Now, you're sure about this."

"Yes. It's for the best. I fear King Edmund is already falling in love with me. If we wait any longer, it might break his heart."

"Very noble Decadia. Would you like to change for supper?"

"Yes."

"Which dress would you like?"

"My emerald one with the gold edging."

"Good choice."

A little while after she was done dressing and her hair was done, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called. In came Edmund.

"Decadia, you look lovely," She smiled back shyly. "Are you ready to dine?"

"Yes, thank you King Edmund."

"Please, allow me to escort you." He offered, holding out his arm.

"Thank you very much." She answered, taking it.

As they walked to the dining room, they attempted to talk.

"So," started Edmund, "are you enjoying Narnia?"

"Yes, very much. It's beautiful."

They were both silent.

Decadia decided that now would be a good time to tell him that she must leave. "King Edmund, I must tell you something."

"What is it? And please just call me Edmund."

"Alright, Edmund. Well, the thing is, I-."

"There you are Ed." Decadia was cut off by another girl's voice.

"We've been looking for you everywhere."

When Decadia looked over, she saw two girls, very regally dressed, walking towards them.

"You must be Decadia. Hello, I'm Lucy."

"And I'm Susan. We're honored to have you here at the Cair.

"Please, walk with us the rest of the way.

"Yes, we want to hear about your country."

"Alright." The three of them walked off.

'I'll have to tell him later' she thought as she, Lucy, and Susan walked off.

Suddenly, they were in a room so big and beautiful, Decadia couldn't take it all in at one time.

"Peter, we've found them," Lucy called.

"Finally," said Peter. "I was about to send out a search party." He got up and started walking over to the group.

When Decadia saw Peter, she almost fell to the floor. She was feeling very odd, something she had never felt before.

When she fell, everyone reached out to catch her." Decadia, are you alright?" Edmund asked, sounding alarmed.

"I-I-I'm fine. I just got dizzy for a moment" she answered, not daring to look at Peter.

"You should sit down," Peter told her, taking her hand.

"Yes, maybe I should." He led her over to the table.

'_What's happening_?' thought Decadia. '_I only act like this when I'm around someone I really like. No, I couldn't possibly. I've only just met him. Besides, I'm leaving tomorrow._' As Peter pulled out her chair and she sat down, she looked up and saw his bright blue eyes and smiling face. '_Maybe_,' she continued thinking, '_I could stay a little while longer._'

Peter was also thinking to himself as he walked to the table, '_She's not like any of the other suitors. She's actually quite beautiful. And I can tell by her voice that she's very sweet and gentle. Wait, what am I doing. She's here for Edmund. I can't fall in love with her. If I do, Ed will never forgive me._' As he pulled her chair out for her, he was able to see her beautiful hazel eyes and sweet smile. '_I'm sure_,' he thought, '_it'll be fine if I become her friend._'

Dinner was going along very well. That is, until Edmund said, "Decadia, before in the hall, you said you had to say something. What was it?" The four turned their attention to her. She had to think of something. She just couldn't leave now. She so wanted to get to know Peter.

"Um. What I wanted to say was...," She needed to say something, fast. She could feel Peter's piercing blue eyes staring at her. She didn't want to act like **more** of an idiot in front of him. "I was just going to say... thank you for allowing me to stay at Cair Paravel." '_Please buy it! Please buy it!_' Decadia pleaded in her head.

"It's no trouble at all," Lucy said, much to her delight.

"Like I said before, we're honored to have you here," Susan continued.

"Truly, we are," Edmund commented as well.

"We're delighted," Peter finished, with a smile that made Decadia feel warm inside.

She sighed with relief, and dinner continued on.

Throughout the rest of the meal, lively conversation never died. Decadia talked to everyone, but paid most attention to Peter. And it was the same with him. He and Decadia shared more smiles and laughs between the two of them then with anyone else. Susan and Lucy noticed this, and kept exchanging glances with each other. Edmund noticed it too, but he brushed it off as no big thing. 'Peter and Decadia wouldn't fall for each other when she's here for me. Would they?' That's the thought that worried her.

After dinner, Decadia got up from the table, curtsied, and thanked them for the delicious meal. She then went to her room.

As she closed the door to her room, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Selmantha also came and sat next to her. " What's wrong?" Selmantha asked.

"Oh, Selmantha," Decadia said, walking over to her bed. Flopping face down she said, "I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"My feelings," she answered, sitting up. "Oh, by the way, I didn't tell Edmund we had to leave."

"Why?" Selmantha asked, puzzled. "Do you still want to?"

"No, and that's why I'm so confused."

"Are you starting to fall in love with him?

Decadia shook her head, "No."

"Then what are you confused about? And why don't you want to leave anymore?"

"Well, the thing is, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy brought me into the dining hall, and introduced me to High King Peter. And I don't know how, but I've fallen in love with him."

"What? Are you sure?" Selmantha asked, very shocked, and trying to take this all in.

"Positive. As soon as I saw him and looked in his eyes, my knees became very weak, and I felt dizzy, and a little nacreous. Then, during dinner, I couldn't stop looking at him, and talking to him."

"But, how could this happen?"

"I don't know. It's just, when I saw him, something...happened." No one spoke for a while.

"You do realize though, if we do stay, you'll be married to Edmund, not Peter. Selmantha pointed put, breaking the silence.

"I know," Decadia answered. "But, I feel like I have to be around Peter. But who knows? Maybe Edmund will fall **out **of love with me."

"Maybe."

"We should get some sleep. It will be good to rest."

"Good idea."

As they settled into their beds, Selmantha called out, "Good night Decadia."

"Goodnight, Selmantha," Decadia called back.

They both fell asleep easily.

Chapter4: Fated Meeting

For the next couple weeks, Decadia was spending a lot of time with the royal family. But, she was also spending a lot of time getting to know Peter. They would meet at least once a day, and would spend at least an hour talking. But one day, something happened.

Decadia was in the library looking at all the books. The one she chose to take off the shelf was Narnian Myths and Legends. She found the book very interesting. There were stories of the Great Lion Aslan, the old country of Charn, Jadis, and many others.

She was quite enjoying herself when she heard someone coming in. She looked up to see who it was. It was Peter. "Oh, Decadia. I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave you." He started to close the door.

"Oh, no, no," she called after him, "please stay. It's no bother."

He came over and sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?"

"Narnian Myths and Legends."

" I like that one too."

They shared the book, and were both reading it.

When they were done reading, Peter offered to put it back on the shelf. When he sat back down, they started talking. "Are you excited about the wedding (Edmund had proposed the previous week)?"

"Yes," she answered, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Edmund's lucky," he said.

"Really? Why is that?" Decadia asked him.

"He's lucky, to be marrying such a smart, sweet, and beautiful girl like you."

"Thank you, High King Peter," she replied, blushing a little.

"Please, just call me Peter."

As they were talking, without knowing it, they were getting closer and closer together.

"Decadia, There's something I must tell you." They were getting even closer.

"What is it Peter?" At this point, they were about to kiss.

"Decadia, I lo-." Right then, the door to the library flew open, and the two of them pulled apart very quickly, feeling very embarrassed when they realized what was about to happen. The person who opened the door was Edmund.

"Decadia, I've been looking for you everywhere. The seamstress needs your measurements for your dress, and wants you to look at sketches."

"Oh, right. I completely forgot."

"She's in your room now."

"Thank you," she stood up and looked over at Peter. "And thank you, Peter, for keeping me company." She then picked up her skirts and almost ran out of the room.

"What happened in here?" Edmund asked his brother seriously once Decadia was gone.

"Ed-."

"How could you do this to me? She's here for **me** not **you**!"

"I know that. But Ed-."

"I can't have my brother falling for my soon to be wife!"

"Ed!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Really, truly I am. I did not plan on this. I'm backing off. You love her. You're marrying her. I know that 100%. I don't know what happened or how it happened."

"Thank you." Edmund could tell Peter was truly sorry.

"But, just think about this one thing."

"What's that?"

"You love her, but are you sure she loves you."

After a minute of nothing being said, Peter walked out of the library, heading for his own room, leaving Edmund, who was very confused.

Chapter 5: True Love At Last

Later that night (after a very awkward dinner), Edmund went to see Decadia in her room. He knocked on her door. When he heard her call 'come in,' he entered.

"Decadia," he said.

"Oh, hello Edmund," she said back, with a smile.

"I Have to talk with you," They both sat on her bed, and he began, "Decadia, I'm going to ask you something, and you have to answer me honestly."

"Alright," she returned suspiciously.

"Decadia, do you love me?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with me?"

"Well...I...we are get-...I must..."

"Decadia," she looked at him, "kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"It'll show if you're in love with me or not." He looked serious.

"Alright." After a moment, she leaned in, and kissed him. It was a nice kiss, but there was nothing there.

She pulled away. "Anything?" Edmund asked.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't feel anything? Did you?"

He also shook his head. "Neither did I. When you were going to kiss Peter- don't look so surprised you know I knew," he said, laughing, "when you were going to kiss Peter, what did you feel?"

"I felt...a spark. There was something between us."

"I figured."

"Edmund, I am so sorry about all of this."

"Don't be. No one could've seen this coming. And I just want you to be happy. In fact... Come with me." He took her hand and led her down the hall.

They stopped in front of a large door. Edmund knocked.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side of the door.

When they walked in, they saw Peter at his desk, looking over some papers. When he looked up, he saw his brother and said, "Ah, Ed. What are you-," then he saw Decadia,

"-doing here?" They just stared at each other, still feeling awkward about what happened earlier.

"I wanted to talk to both of you," Edmund told them. "Sit down," The two sat down in two large velvet chairs. "Now, I know you two are in love with each other. And Decadia and I have found out that we are not. So, so that you two can be happy, I think that instead of Decadia and **me** getting married, you two should.." They both stared at him.

"Ed, are you serious?" Peter asked, with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Completely. I see you care deeply for each other and are a good match. Pete, I mean, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Peter started blushing a little bit.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Edmund?" Decadia asked.

He smiled. "Of course." Now, how a bout you two. Do you want to marry?" Peter and Decadia turned to each other, smiled, and took hands. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Edmund finished, laughing.

Decadia stood up, walked to Edmund, and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered to him. As she pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek. She turned back to Peter, and he walked over to her, and they were finally able to share a kiss.

The next day, they had to tell Susan and Lucy. They said they weren't too surprised, but ecstatic. They helped plan everything that still needed planning, and changed things that needed changing. After a few months, the wedding planning was complete.

Chapter 6: Gone

-3 days before the wedding-

"Don't be too long." Decadia told Peter.

"I won't. Just a few hours, then I'll b back."

Come on Peter, "Lucy called to him, "the White Stag isn't going to wait for us."

"I'm coming," he called back. He kissed Decadia, smiled, and then started walking out.

"I love you," Decadia called to him.

He looked back at her. "I love you too," he said back with a smile. Little did they know, that was the last time they would ever speak to each other.

-some hours later-

Decadia was getting really worried. It was getting pretty late, and the Kings and Queens hadn't returned yet. Multiple search parties had been sent out, and they've all said the same thing, they're gone. Decadia still wanted to hear from the final party.

When the group came back, she ran up to them with tears forming in her eyes , asking if they'd found anything. "We're sorry Milady," General Orieus said, "but only they're horses have been found. The saddles have all of their belongings on them. But their Majesties are no where to be seen."

The tears she had been fighting to keep back finally found their way through. As tears were streaming down her cheeks, she ran to her room and collapsed on the bed. While on her bed, she looked over to her side table. In the middle of the table was her small gold wedding band that she was going to wear when she married Peter. When she picked it up and put it on, more tears started coming out. When she was able to calm down, she looked around and saw Selmantha sitting by her bed. "We have to go home." Decadia told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

By the next afternoon, they were on a boat sailing back to Green Valley. As she saw Narnia growing smaller and smaller, her heart started to cry. She was worried about all the Narnians. '_How will they get on without Kings and Queens?_' she thought. But the thought that worried her truly was '_What happened to the four?_'

The night before, Decadia had taken her ring and strung it into a necklace. Now, she would always remember Peter and keep him close to her heart.

Being home was different. It was different not to see Peter and the others every day. She also missed Narnia. She missed the Narnian air, foliage, creatures, everything. She longed to return, but she knew she couldn't. It would be too painful. She had to stay and rule over Green Valley.

Epilogue: After

It's now been 15 years (Narnian time) since the Pevensies disappeared. And things seemed to be going along peacefully.

Decadia had married a man from Green Valley, and had two children. Their children also shared an interest in Narnia. They were able to visit a few times. Though they could visit as a pleasure, there were also times that they had to go on business since Decadia and her husband ruled over Green Valley as King and Queen.

Though she loved her husband ever so much, in her heart, she still loved, and missed, Peter greatly. She still had the ring around her neck, and it helped her remember him forever.

Back in England (where Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Had returned to when they disappeared), it had been five months. They had partly settled back into England, but they missed their true home, Narnia, so much it made their hearts hurt. They were praying and hoping that one day they would be able to return.

Peter also missed Decadia deeply. Like Decadia, he met other girls, but he knew he would always be in love with her. His siblings saw that he was broken-hearted, and did their best to cheer him up. He hoped that one day he would be able to see her again

Though without each other, Peter and Decadia were able to go on and enjoy their lives.


End file.
